erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Alejandro
Courtney and Tyler) angrily glare at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody in the tie-breaker challenge.]] This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Alejandro. Overview Because of Alejandro being a newcomer, many of the contestants treated him nicely initially, believing that he was not familiar with the game. Many of the girls are also attracted to him, even though some of them are already in a relationship. However, Alejandro turns out to be another cunning antagonist, and causes many of the contestants' elimination and also strains several relationships. By the end of Total Drama World Tour, all of the contestants are aware of Alejandro's true nature. In Total Drama All-Stars, the one year time span has made (most of) the few remaining original competitors put Alejandro's misdeeds behind them - though they have far from forgotten. He fairs well on his team, but any respect he garners is completely shattered with his actions against Heather in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition. Alejandro later on meets an evil that greatly exceeds his own. Though tries to warn the others, his history (along with the latter's guise) severely works against him and causes his downfall, much to his frustration. Beth Although they have never interacted due to Beth's inactivity in Total Drama World Tour, Beth is aware of Alejandro's actions, such as in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water where she reminds Geoff of Alejandro and Bridgette's kiss. Beth also glares angrily at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody during the Hawaiian Punch tie-breaker challenge and also cheers when he loses to Heather in Heather's ending. Bridgette of Alejandro's puppets in This Is How We Will End It.]] In the beginning of Total Drama World Tour, Bridgette begins to have feelings for Alejandro, which Alejandro would later find a way to take advantage of. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Alejandro pretends to try and kiss her in an attempt to get Bridgette's tongue stuck to a pole. This later causes in her elimination. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Bridgette is shown to no longer have any feelings for Alejandro after his true nature was revealed. Bridgette was one of the many contestants that cheers after Alejandro is defeated. After Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Bridgette carries a major conflict with Alejandro, even once referring to him as "Ale-heinous." Later on in the series, in the song This Is How We Will End It, Bridgette is shown as one of Alejandro's puppets. Cameron Alejandro had little interaction with Cameron at first as they were on different teams, though Cameron (along with almost every competitor) distrusted Alejandro. When Cameron was transferred to the Villainous Vultures, Alejandro gives him a menacing glare. Amongst their conversations, Alejandro always refers to Cameron as "Little one". In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Alejandro, along with Heather and Courtney, mocks Cameron for his nerdy looks. After their team lost that day, Cameron votes for Alejandro along with the rest of his team but was shocked to find out that he has the invincibility statue and is therefore safe from being eliminated. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Alejandro discovers Mal's true nature and catches him on the monitors attempting to frame him for rigging the votes against Cameron in the previous episode, however Alejandro beats Mal to it and "sabotages his sabotage" planting the evidence on Mike's bed. He watches the monitors in amusement as Cameron becomes angered and bewildered, before losing trust in everyone. Later in the challenge he offers to save Cameron after he fell into a hole. Cameron initially refused as he doesn't trust anyone other than Mike and Zoey, but soon accepted Alejandro's help when the former truthfully confirms his awareness about Mal. But just before Alejandro can lift Cameron up to safety, Mal causes a distraction that allows Ezekiel to capture Alejandro before he had the chance to rescue Cameron. In the The Final Wreck-ening, Alejandro and Cameron are put on opposing teams to aid the two finalists (Mal and Zoey respectively). After Mal is disposed of and Mike regains control, all competitors begin showing affection for one another, angering Chris and leads him to announce anyone could win the prize money. Alejandro and Heather immediately begin to fight for the money but Cameron (still loyal to Zoey) stands in their way, which amuses Alejandro as he knew Cameron was too weak to stop them. Alejandro was impressed by Cameron's bravery but questioned his capability into stopping him, that was when Mike manages to put a stop to this. Chef Hatchet Even the tough as nails Chef Hatchet is shown to take a liking to Alejandro in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. He interrupts Heather's cockpit confessional several times to say positive things about him. Alejandro also compliments his flying skills, much to Chef's pleasure. As this was very early in the season, it is possible Chef's opinion shifted as it progressed. In Newf Kids on the Rock, Chef drags Alejandro back into the building to keep him from messing with the fish outside. Chris McLean Chris McLean first introduced Alejandro as one of the contestants for the "fake season" in order to fool the others to sign up for another season. During Total Drama World Tour, Chris enjoys mocking and tormenting Alejandro, despite respecting him as a good antagonist. At the end of the season, Chris placed a badly injured Alejandro into the Drama Machine in order for him to recover as well as to prevent him from filing a lawsuit against Chris. Cody Alejandro and Cody's very first interaction hinted at a rivalry instantly; when Alejandro arrived on the red carpet in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, he walked past Cody and deliberately shoved him out of his way, knocking him to the ground. While they have very little interaction early in Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro attempts to gain Cody's trust after the merge by helping him to be away from Sierra. After a while, Cody become aware of Alejandro's true nature and the conflict intensifies. Courtney Although not initially pursuing her compared to other, more willing females, Alejandro eventually is convinced later in the game by Duncan to go after Courtney as a means to weaken her team and make things better for his own situation. While Courtney falls madly for Alejandro's charm, he stands on a thin line between both assisting and liking Courtney, ultimately opting to simply manipulate her feelings for him and lead her into her own downfall. Throughout the whole season, Courtney seems to be completely blind to Alejandro's true nature, and is his only supporter in the finale, even when everyone else hates him. Eventually, she loses interest in him and gains interest in Scott instead. DJ .]]Alejandro tries to manipulate DJ into an alliance once he becomes the sole remaining member of Team Victory, even fooling him into believing that kissing a cod would destroy his curse, in Newf Kids on the Rock. Their conflict becomes even worse when DJ believes that the curse is gone. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Alejandro indirectly admits to DJ (by talking to Tyler) that he put the Egyptian symbol on there just to trick DJ into making an alliance with him, but when Chris says he cannot join Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, Alejandro sabotages DJ's course in the bobsleds, causing his elimination. In Hawaiian Style, when Bridgette asks who in the gallery has been kicked out of the game because of Alejandro, a sad looking DJ raises his hand. He, along with everyone else (except Courtney), is seen glaring at him for nearly killing Cody in Hawaiian Punch. Duncan with Duncan and Heather in order to capture their prey.]] Although Duncan does not interact with Alejandro until his return forces the two onto the same team, he nearly immediately realizes him as both an asset and a threat in the game. He chooses to work with him in manners that will help him in the game, such as trying to eliminate Courtney to protect his interests with Gwen, while likewise knowing how manipulative he is and trying to find ways to survive his own teammate. Eva Due to not being a contestant on Total Drama World Tour, neither being a contestant on Total Drama Action, and Alejandro debuting into Total Drama World Tour, and Eva not, the two have very little interaction. However, after he knocks Cody into the shark-infested waters in Hawaiian Punch, she is seen glaring at him. Eva also cheers when he meets his demise in Heather's ending. Ezekiel .]]Ezekiel is one of the few characters who has friendly interaction with Alejandro on almost every occasion they interact. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Alejandro helps Ezekiel, along with Tyler, off of the ground after Izzy jumps on his shoulders and causes him to fall over. Ezekiel seems fairly stunned by this, responding, "Wow, eh." However, this was most likely just Alejandro's trick to gain his trust. Any possible friendship that could have developed quickly ends, however, as Ezekiel is eliminated in the next episode. Alejandro is the first to be captured by Ezekiel in I See London.... However, in African Lying Safari, Alejandro tricks Ezekiel into saving him and Duncan from a pit of quicksand, and he and Heather later use Ezekiel to attack Duncan in order to get him voted out, also capturing Ezekiel and winning the challenge in the process. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Alejandro ends up inside the same train car as Ezekiel, opening the crate that he is inside when he hears him whimpering. He calls him a "disgrace," when he first sees him, but also calls him "amigo," and agrees to let him out if he promises to behave. He forms a temporary alliance with Ezekiel after this, and even has him attack Heather once he realizes that they are on the same train. Eventually, Alejandro himself fights against Heather and ends up being knocked off the train by her. Geoff Ever since Geoff discovers that Bridgette has cheated on him with Alejandro in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, he has harbored a deep dislike of him, mocking and complaining about him at every given opportunity, such as drawing him as a devil in Hawaiian Style. In Sisters, when Leshawna tells everyone that Alejandro is going down, Geoff grins and says, "Yes!” Also, he calls Alejandro "Ale-jerk-dro." Gwen In Jamaica Me Sweat, after Gwen was attacked by several eels and was electrocuted, Alejandro dived into the lagoon and carried her to safety. However, he only did that so he could steal the gold necklaces she found. In Greece's Pieces, Alejandro plays a role in ruining Gwen's friendship with Courtney by making Tyler to reveal her secret affair with Duncan. In Evil Dread, after Gwen loses her patience with her team's inability to work together, Alejandro calms her by complimenting her appearance. In the confessional, Gwen, despite being aware of Alejandro's true nature, begin to daydreams about him, admiring his eyes. Like Heather and Jo, Alejandro attempts to pull Gwen into an alliance with him in Saving Private Leechball by allowing her to assume leadership of their team. When Courtney is glaring at Gwen, Alejandro tells her that if he was her boyfriend, he would protect her. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Gwen ask Alejandro if he wanted to team up with her but he refuses. However, after getting his foot stuck in between two rocks and is unable to move, Alejandro cries for help and even yell out to Gwen if she would still like to be partners. Gwen won the challenge that day and she chooses Alejandro to be exiled to Boney Island, much to his displeasure. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, Gwen was shocked to hear from Zoey that Alejandro refuse to help Cameron in the previous episode, stating that it is harsh even by his standards. As revenge for her friend, Gwen agrees to help Mike and Zoey to vote off Alejandro that night. During the challenge, Alejandro tries to tell Gwen not to trust Mike but Mal (Mike's evil personality) silenced him before he can finish his sentence. Harold .]] Harold is initially jealous of Alejandro after he manages to catch Leshawna's attention, Alejandro wishes Harold and his team good luck in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, to which Harold proudly states he doesn't need it. Alejandro than tells Harold that he has superior leadership skills and watches him get overconfident. He later causes Harold's elimination by encouraging him to leave the game with honor, "like a samurai.” In Hawaiian Style, when Bridgette asks who Alejandro caused to be eliminated, Harold angrily raises his hand, showing that he has a grudge against Alejandro after what he did. In Hawaiian Punch, Harold glares at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody in the tie-breaker. During Versus, ''Harold sings that Heather will put Alejandro through a shredder, resulting in Alejandro hurling a lightning bolt at him. He also encourages Heather to defeat Alejandro in the final challenge and cheers when Alejandro is kicked in the groin and knocked down a volcano, although he does cringe and say "Oh!" when Alejandro is kneed in the groin, probably because he has sustained so many injuries of this kind. Heather The two develop their relationship further throughout Total Drama World Tour. While most of the girls are smitten with Alejandro, Heather seems fully aware that he's playing them and denies her own obvious attraction towards him. He often compliments and flirts with her, as he had done with other female contestants, while Heather often responds to with disgust to him. However, as the season gets closer to its end, Heather begins to fall for Alejandro, and Alejandro in turn, starts falling for Heather. By the end of Total Drama World Tour, the two of them confess their love for each other and have their first kiss but Heather betrays him, choosing the prize money over him. This results in Alejandro being burned alive in lava and has to be placed in a mechanical suit for a while. Two seasons later, Alejandro is finally free from the Drama Machine and continues his feud with Heather, still carrying a grudge on her for leaving him to near death. In order to make her feel guilty for what she did to him, Alejandro pretends to walk on his hands, even though his legs have already recovered. Despite their ongoing conflict, the two of them still have feelings for each other. Izzy In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Izzy seems impressed by Alejandro when he first gets off the bus. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Izzy admires Alejandro's skills with his panda bear, Ting-Ting, in the pinball challenge. Alejandro finds Izzy annoying due to her dangerous antics, in Slap Slap Revolution, Alejandro picks Izzy up and tosses her off the meat grinder and onto Noah, instructing him to make sure Izzy didn't go near it again. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Alejandro grows increasingly frustrated with Izzy's wacky personality and inability to take things seriously, and is once again pushed to his breaking point. Alejandro distracts her by telling her that Chef was looking for her, making Izzy run off and leave Alejandro alone. Despite being charmed by him in early episodes, Izzy, along with everyone else, glares at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody in the tie-breaker challenge of Hawaiian Punch and cheers in Heather's ending when Heather defeats him in the final challenge. José . ]]Alejandro greatly dislikes his older brother as he was always tormented by him. It was also revealed that the reason why he hates Owen calling him "Al" was because it's what José always called him. In Suckers Punched, Alejandro is required to fight José in a boxing match. After José mocks Heather, Alejandro become angry and brutally attacks his brother and wins the challenge. Justin Despite never interacting with him, Justin glares at Alejandro when he is first introduced as a contestant of Total Drama Dirtbags, and right after he pushed Cody down as he walked past. Justin also glares at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody in Hawaiian Punch. At the end of Total Drama World Tour, Justin cheers when Alejandro is defeated in Heather's ending. J.Z. Katie and Sadie Even though she supports him in Hawaiian Style, both Katie and Sadie glare at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody in the tie-breaker of Hawaiian Punch. They also cheered after Alejandro is defeated in Heather's ending of the episode. Kotone Leshawna ''.]] Originally, Leshawna is attracted to Alejandro. The attraction mainly starts in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, but ends in Slap Slap Revolution when Leshawna discovers that Alejandro is evil after she is eliminated. Heather had warned her about this, but she didn't believe her due to their conflict. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Leshawna sings a song, along with Bridgette and Harold that shows her dislike for Alejandro, meaning that she is no longer attracted to him and has a hatred for him. She calls him a squid, liar, and evil in the same episode. In Hawaiian Punch, she dares Alejandro, along with Heather, to pick her as his helper in a threatening voice. She is also one of the many contestants to cheer at Alejandro's demise in Heather's ending after Heather throws him onto a frozen block of ice and he slides down the volcano. Lightning In Evil Dread, Alejandro was annoyed by Lightning's stupidity as well as for not focusing on the challenge. He also glares at him, along with the rest of the team, when Lightning miscounted the number of puzzle pieces they have. Lindsay Unlike most of the others, Lindsay has no conflict with Alejandro, aside from glaring at him for nearly killing Cody in Hawaiian Punch. Lindsay was shown to be a little attracted to Alejandro, as she blushes whenever he flirts with her (which he does multiple times in the first episode), especially when he holds her hand in ''Come Fly With Us. Lindsay, along with Bridgette, left Tyler behind to join up with Alejandro in the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, where Alejandro carried the two girls to the top on his shoulders, and then the three of them surfed down on a sign from the top of the pyramid. Alejandro politely told Lindsay and Bridgette to go on ahead, but in doing so, ended up placing the two girls on Team Victory and himself on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. She was also one of the few members of "Team Alejandro" in the season finale. He also picked her as one of his helpers in the final challenge (although he originally picked Tyler, who was knocked out at the time, and thus had to settle with Lindsay as a substitute), which she was very happy about. Megumi Mike Up until You Regatta Be Kidding Me in Total Drama All-Stars, Alejandro and Mike do not interact much as they are placed on opposite teams until Mike's malevolent personality, Mal offers an alliance with Alejandro after his victory. However Alejandro shortly discovers the truth about Mike, which led to the two villains having a major, but short-lived conflict. In the next episode, Alejandro discovers that Mike is not who he seems to be after reviewing clips of him destroying the other campers' personal belongings in past episodes. He also found out that Mike attempts to frame him for rigging the previous votes and quickly enters the losers' cabin and place the evidence under Mike's bed instead. Satisfied with the turn of events, Alejandro kept the disc as an insurance policy. During the challenge, after the both of them had been caught by Ezekiel, Mike accuses Alejandro for leaving Cameron hanging for his life after he admits that he did not help Cameron. However, Alejandro states that he did not mention what is Cameron situation at the time. Tension between the two heightens in The Obsta-Kill Kourse. While Alejandro is away for exile duty on Boney Island, Mal attempts to gain the other contestants trust in order to vote off Alejandro, knowing how big of a threat he is especially now that he know of his secret. He first tells Zoey that Alejandro left Cameron to die in the previous episode and then tells Courtney and Scott it was Alejandro's plan to break them apart by making Cameron to kiss her (even though it was Mal who thought it up). After coming back from exile, Alejandro threatens to reveal Mal's secret to the others but Mal is not afraid because he knows that nobody will believe "the most manipulative contestant in Total Drama history." Alejandro then grabs Mal's shirt and threatens him by revealing the DVD, but Mal displays his immense strength and easily overpowers him by crushing his wrist. With his wrist almost dislocated, Alejandro had no choice but to concede defeat, and pretends he will not reveal Mal's secret. Throughout the challenge, Alejandro attempts to warn the other contestants but was foiled each time. He tries to warn Gwen first but Mal quickly threw a tire at him before he can finish his sentence. During the rope climbing course, Alejandro almost fall as his rope (which was made of liquorice) was chewed by Mal earlier but he was be able to grab the ledge in time. At the Snapping Bars, Alejandro clings onto Mal in attempt to drop him into the pond filled with snapping turtles. However, Mal summons the power of Svetlana and overpowers him using her athletic abilities. Before he can finish him off, Mal loses Svetlana's abilities (due to Mike saving her in his mind) and fell into the pond. Later, Mal kicks Alejandro into the open field while feigning to aid him, allowing Chef to shoot leeches at him continuously. At the final part of the challenge, Mal grabs hold of Alejandro, slowing him down and the two of them fell into the river, sealing Alejandro's fate that night. With almost everyone voted for him Alejandro was eliminated. As he is taking the Flush of Shame, Alejandro warns the others about the DVD containing Mal's secret located somewhere inside the Spa Hotel. Alejandro and Heather were both chosen by Mal to help him in The Final Wreck-ening, though he doesn't seem to need their help. At one point, Mal attempts to throw Heather into the toxic moat, but Alejandro quickly stops him from killing his girlfriend. After presenting a long stick in an attempt to convince him to pole vault, Alejandro then proceeds to wack Mal with the stick numerous times, briefly injuring Mal on impact that he would get revenge on Mal for harming him and causing his elimination during their previous conflict. A betrayed Mal furiously declares that he'll make Alejandro suffer once he delt with Zoey, but this never happened as Mike regained control of his body and destroyed Mal. By the time Chris declared that anyone can win the million dollars, Mike uses Svetlana's abilities to leap and land on Alejandro's shoulders to give him one of Fang's broken teeth. This causes the mutant shark to start chasing Alejandro until the end of the episode. Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Everyone interactions Noah The two genius players were placed on the same team in Total Drama World Tour. While it appears that the two of them seem to show respect towards one another from the beginning, in truth, neither one can stand the other, but both keep it to themselves for the most part. Noah is one of the few contestants to be aware of Alejandro's true nature from the start, describing him as a "slippery eel." Upon knowing that Noah doesn't trust him, Alejandro votes him off before he can tell anyone. Owen When Owen was place in the same team with Alejandro in Total Drama World Tour, he attempts to make friends with him and calls him "Al" as he is unable to pronounce his name properly. Alejandro on the other hand hates Owen for being worthless as well as disgusting habits. After Owen was warned by his friends, Owen becomes aware of Alejandro's true nature but by then, it was too late and Owen was eliminated due to Alejandro's scheme. Richard Robbie Sam .]] Alejandro and Sam became rivals in Food Fright after he repetitively insults Sam and his team. This made Sam furious and challenged the former antagonist. Alejandro continued to underestimate his opponent, rushing past him while calling him "Game Child". This pushes Sam too far and he 'powers up', catching up to the Spaniard so that both of them get kicked into the Salad Spinner together. Sam manages to jump out first, but Alejandro prevents Sam from touching the ground by grabbing onto his underwear. Unfortunately for him, a bee stings him, causing him to let Sam go and giving the Heroes a win. At the elimination ceremony, Sam teases Alejandro for possibly being eliminated, which makes Alejandro glare at him. Ironically, Sam got caught for cheating in the challenge, which caused his elimination instead. Shana Shane Sierra .]] The two of them are newcomers to the series in Total Drama World Tour. Sierra is one of the few females to never develop an attraction towards Alejandro, and disliked him from their first interaction, knowing that he cannot be trusted. The conflict intensifies after the merge where Alejandro tries to turn Cody against her. In retaliation, Sierra will gain the help of Heather to eliminate him. Thomas In Split the Colors in Gravity Falls, when Thomas, who says mirrors are for females, gives the Magic Mirror to Team Wonder, Alejandro tries to correct him that mirrors are also for males as well, but Thomas tells him he doesn't look like a girl and calls him "Al", which annoys him. Trent Though they have never interacted, Trent glares angrily at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody after the tie-breaker challenge in Hawaiian Punch and cheers when he loses to Heather in Heather's ending. Tyler Alejandro helped Tyler, along with Ezekiel, off the ground in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Rather than being grateful for this (like Ezekiel was), Tyler, with a slightly awkward look on his face, responded, "I like girls." Likewise, Alejandro quickly grew to have a negative opinion of Tyler due to his clumsiness, stupidity, and extremely poor physical capabilities. When he flirted with Lindsay later on in the same episode, and Tyler failed to do a handstand and crashed in front of them, Alejandro looked down at him with no sympathy. Upon discovering that Tyler was on his team, along with Noah and Owen, Alejandro went into an enraged tirade in the confessional, repeatedly cursing in rapid Spanish and calling Tyler an idiot and incompetent. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Alejandro commented that he did not need Tyler for his brains, effectively calling him stupid. Despite initial hostile interaction early on, Alejandro and Tyler apparently "grow closer" after spending time alone on the plane in I See London... (according to Owen), and formed an alliance. The first act of this alliance began immediately in the same episode. Alejandro wanted Noah voted out due to him finding out about his true nature, and already had Duncan's vote secured. While Tyler did vote for Noah (thus breaking the tie and sending him home), he noticeably seemed upset about it and hung his head. In Greece's Pieces, Alejandro manipulated Tyler into revealing to everyone that Duncan and Gwen kissed. Alejandro voted off Tyler with no remorse in The EX-Files, even though they had agreed earlier to vote off Duncan together. In Hawaiian Style, Tyler was one of the many former contestants who raised his hand when Bridgette asked who else was eliminated because of Alejandro (while in the middle of making out with Lindsay). However, he supported Alejandro in the challenge, being one of only five people to do so (along with Lindsay, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie). It is unknown as to why exactly he supported Alejandro even though he openly acknowledged that he was well aware that Alejandro caused his elimination. However, he noticeably looked upset about sitting on Alejandro's side. This could lead one to assume that the possible reason that he supported Alejandro was because Lindsay was going to. Alejandro was going to pick him as a helper in Hawaiian Punch, not seeming the least bit concerned, but Lindsay was the substitute, as Tyler was knocked out. Zoey of season five.]]In Zeek And Ye Shall Find Alejandro hints that something might've happened to Cameron, which lead Zoey to angrily accuse Alejandro of harming him, however he denies this. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, Zoey was convinced by Mike (secretly Mal) that Alejandro refused to help Cameron in the previous episode and intentionally let him fall. She then convinced Gwen to help them to vote him off that night. During the challenge, Alejandro tries to warn Zoey about Mal but he was shot by Chef before he could finish his sentence. Later in the episode, Zoey heard Alejandro called Mike "Mal" and was convinced that Alejandro knew something about him. As he is taking the Flush of Shame, Alejandro manage to tell Zoey about the DVD he found in the monitor room and she took this to considerate. In the next episode, Zoey is still trying to find what Alejandro meant about a "greater evil lurking" and "the truth is in the art" before he left. Finding his message confusing, Zoey calls Alejandro "typical" in the confessional and also adds that he is "hot and infuriating right till the end". After finding out the truth about Mal in the next episode, Zoey felt regretful for not believing Alejandro. Before the last challenge in the final episode, Zoey wanted to make amends with Alejandro by apologizing to him, to which he accepts, much to Mal's annoyance as he believed Alejandro was planning to betray him as he thought (which turned out to be the case). See also Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Everyone interactions